Tis the Season
by Ikuni Hattori
Summary: Tooth discovers Pitch in front of a Christmas tree, while Pitch discovers an excellent way to silence the Fearlings inside his mind. [CAVITY]


Title: Tis the Season

Summary: Tooth discovers Pitch in front of a Christmas tree, while Pitch discovers an excellent way to silence the Fearlings inside his mind.

Fandom: Rise of the Guardians

Pairing: Cavity

Words: 840

Rating: K

Tumblr: fearlingcontrolled

Date started: 12/27/13

Date finished: 12/27/13

* * *

Pitch absentmindedly hummed along to a Christmas song as he walked along the road, the shadows dancing around his feet. The Fearlings were singing again, finally giving him a respite from their normal screeching. It didn't even matter to him that the only two songs the Fearlings knew were "Deck the Halls" and "Jingle Bells". Pitch didn't dare listen to regular Christmas music in fear of giving the Fearlings more ammunition. North's holiday was filling the air, and despite the constant singing in his head, Pitch couldn't help the distaste from sliding over his face at the gaudy decorations lining the storefront windows.

Heading towards the park, he ignored the chill in the air, still humming along to a fairly accurate version of "Deck the Halls". He had no love for Christmas, or any holiday that encouraged warm feelings, but it was particularly sweet to crush some hopes and dreams during this time. He circled through the park a second time, pausing for a moment to savor a positive feeling for once as he marveled at the lights decorating the largest pine tree standing in the center. It was bright, and the sight seemed to still the Fearlings, a sense of calm rushing over both them and him. The darkness inside of him fell silent, and Pitch was startled at how jarring the silence was.

"Pitch?" a voice called out to him from behind. Almost instantly the Fearlings started up again, their volume increasing as if to make up for lost time. Pitch had to suppress a wince before he could turn around. His brows raised when he saw who it was.

"Toothiana. What brings you here?" he asked her, curiously before turning to stare back at the lighted tree.

"There was a molar emergency in one of the houses here in town. It was a job too big for my girls, so I came myself," she replied as she fluttered closer before touching down next to him. It was almost automatic for his arm to come up to let her snuggle into his side. Almost absently, he kissed the top of her head, keeping his gaze on the lighted tree. It surprisingly was keeping the Fearlings docile—who knew they liked the shiny? His thoughts were interrupted by Tooth, her arms already sliding around his waist. "What are you doing here? I thought you didn't like Christmas," she asked him. He let out an amused huff.

"I don't. But it's preferable than being stuck inside a dark hole with just the voices in my head to sing to me endlessly. Plus, it let me see you," he added, sneaking a look at her with a grin on his face. Tooth had a smug pout on her face, before giving a small giggle.

"I'm sure we would have seen each other before the week was out," she replied almost automatically.

"Most likely," he agreed. "But I like tonight. The tree makes it almost seem like it's a. . .date." He had to pause for a moment, to think of the word. It sounded so weird on his lips. It made Tooth flush, however, and she pinched his side in retaliation. "Hey!"

"You make it sound bad. . .that we're on a. . .date. . ." Ever her mouth stumbled around the word, and it made her feathers fluff up a bit. Pitch only tightened his hold on her.

"If it makes you feel any better, I could just say that the tree makes them shut up. . .and lets me concentrate more on you," the Nightmare King added with a cheeky grin. Tooth's reaction was to bury her face in his chest, twisting in his grip until they were chest to chest. His arms encircled her and held on.

"Oooh, you're terrible at flirting!" she exclaimed after a few moments of silence. She looked up at him and couldn't help blushing at his intense look. Pitch's head dipped and kissed her lightly. Almost immediately after they parted, the Fearlings started screeching at him again. He winced slightly, trying to hide it from her.

Tooth noticed it anyway. Before he knew what was happening, Tooth's wings fluttered and lifted her off of her feet, her arms wrapping around his neck. She kissed him again, the Fearlings falling silent at the contact. His arms wrapping securely around her waist, Pitch deepened the kiss, getting lost in her touch.

The decorated Christmas tree sparkled behind them, creating a picturesque background. After a few minutes of bliss between the two, they parted, entwined in each other, and they watched the lights sparkle against the snow.

"Merry Christmas, Toothiana," Pitch whispered after what seemed like forever.

"Merry Christmas, Pitch," she whispered right back, her head laying on his chest as they continued to stare at the decorations. If only they were any other people. If only they were human. They had so many obstacles between them. But for now?

For just this Christmas, it was just them, nothing in between them. Tooth hoped it would last.

* * *

A/N: Here you go, guys! I wanted to do a Christmas fic for this holiday season, and couldn't decide which pairing to do. Then I got this little idea and it practically wrote itself! If you made it this far, please R&R! Lemme know what you think of it! :3


End file.
